


Whatever You Want My Heart I Shall Provide

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy Unwin, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Pregnant Eggsy being cute and emotional over movies and commercials. Merlin is there to comfort his mate.





	Whatever You Want My Heart I Shall Provide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutumnSwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnSwitch/gifts).



> So I don't know what is up with me lately, but fluff is high on my list right now! I just couldn't get this image of Eggsy crying over watching the film: Nine Months out of my head. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am gifting this to my dear friend Autumnswitch because she is my rock and biggest supporter of my work even when I don't believe in myself.
> 
> Love you! xoxo

Merlin packed up for the evening promptly at 5pm. His scent was happy and content to return home to his husband. His assistant Mordred passed him as he was turning to leave.

“Leaving early again I see,” The younger man stood just in front of Merlin with a smirk on his face.

“I am leaving on time Mordred.” He countered.

Mordred snorted and rolled his eyes, “Right. Have a good night sir.”

“See you on Monday,” Merlin called back heading to the bullet train.

Since having found his mate and marrying him Merlin had decided to work office hours from 9-5. With Harry as Arthur he didn’t give Merlin any complaints. He sat on the train with a huge grin on his face too eager to return home.

*

He arrived at the shop 15 minutes later and got into the cab just outside of Kingsman, that was waiting for him.

“Home Merlin?” James asked from the front seat.

“Nae. Stop at the chip shop on the way. I’ve been getting text messages for some fish and chips all day. The mister won’t be too pleased if I arrive home without any.” He responded and his driver chuckled making his way through London to the chip shop that was 2 streets over.

Merlin had placed an order before leaving so all he had to do was run in and pay for them. Two carryout containers in hand, he went back to the cab and looked out the window as he was driven home.

The sun was beginning to set. It was cool this time around in November, but that meant he could enjoy more time inside by the fire with his beloved.

James parked the cab by the curb just outside of their town home.

“Thank ye James. I will see ye Monday.” He waved and walked up the steps.

He pulled his keys out to unlock the door and walked in. The first thing he noticed was the scent. It hit him like a freight train. The whole entryway smelled of sadness and heartbreak.

Merlin closed the door and dropped the bag on the floor. He went into the living area where his mate was sitting curled up on the couch. He approached Eggsy and began to project a calming scent. He immediately did a visual look over of his husband.

Eggsy seemed fine physically, but his boy was crying and sniffling as he clutched onto his 5 months pregnant stomach.

“Eggsy,” Merlin said carefully and caused his husband to look up as he blinked away new tears.

“Oh hey babe. Didn’t hear you come in,” Eggsy said quietly.

He carefully sat next to his mate and put an arm around his shoulders, “What’s the matter? Is everything alright? Are you feeling okay?”

“M’fine,” Eggsy mumbled continuing to cry.

“Lad ye look and smell anything but.” He leaned forward and scented his husband’s mating mark. He felt Eggsy relax beneath him. “Everything okay with the bairn?” Merlin instinctively placed his hand over his mates swollen tummy.

“She’s right as rain in there, Maddock. No need to worry.”

Merlin felt confused as tears were just running down Eggsy’s cheeks. He noticed that his husband was staring ahead not really meeting his gaze. He turned and saw that he was watching the telly. He observed as Hugh Grant admitted his uncertainties of fatherhood in the film: Nine Months.

“Eggsy --” Merlin began as his mates scent was rising with distress.

“You won’t be -- be -- like th-that will you?” He said hiccuping in between words he was so upset.

“Oh no. Eggsy no,” He said and pulled Eggsy onto his lap to better cuddle him. Merlin held him close scenting him, covering his husband with his soothing alpha scent. “I love ye and our babe.”

Eggsy shook with small sobs allowing his alpha to comfort him. Damn pregnancy hormones had him all fucked up, “Sorry.” He said in a tiny voice.

“Ye dinnae need to be sorry my heart, but at least try to avoid these movies? Ye are quite emotional lately.”

He snorted, “That’s an understatement bruv. I cried at the commercial for a new laundry detergent. It had a cute kid on there.” Eggsy said and broke on the last word a new wave of grief washed over him.

Merlin rubbed soothing circles over his back and placed another palm to his husband’s bump. He couldn’t help himself and began to shake with laughter. He felt Eggsy pull back from him. His husband wore a look of disbelief.

Eggsy’s brows pulled together causing a crease between them that Merlin thought was darling, “This aint funny, Maddock. Stop laughing at me!” He almost shouted and began to untangle himself from his unsympathetic husband.

“No stop. Come here,” Merlin held on tighter and turned so that Eggsy was now straddling him. His husband was pouting with his bottom lip trembling ever so slightly. He leaned forward and kissed him hoping to kiss the pout away.

“I’m sorry, but ye look so cute.” He placed a couple more pecks to his mouth.

“Don’t try to make it better by calling me cute,” Eggsy crossed his arms over his chest trying to look angry.

He only looked more adorable and Merlin smiled at him and ran his hands through Eggsy’s hair, “I am sorry. Promise.”

“I hate this! I cry over everything. This is it. I hope you know that and I hope you like having just a daughter because I aint doing this again. These hormones are the worst!”

Merlin bit the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn’t laugh, “Whatever ye like my heart. I wouldn’t ever force ye to do it again.”

Eggsy smiled and took Merlin’s face in his hands and closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and full of love. He sat back, but kept his palms in place against Merlin’s skin. “Maybe when I forget about it all, but for now she’s it.”

“I’m okay with that,” Merlin said and carressed Eggsy’s back. “Oh!” He said causing Eggsy to jump a little, “I almost forgot. I was so distracted by yer little outburst. I got ye fish and chips like ye have been asking for.”

At the mention of food any feelings of despair washed away and were replaced with happiness and joy.

Eggsy beamed at Merlin, he was smiling brightly. “You did? Really?”

He turned his nose up and sniffed the air and closed his eyes once he caught a whiff of the fried food, “You are the best husband ever.” Eggsy exclaimed and kissed Merlin hard.

“I’m guessing ye want some?”

“Please! I’m starving.” He said and scooted off his husband’s lap so that Merlin could get the food. “Been dreaming of fish and chips all day.”

Merlin shook his head as he went into the kitchen to grab utensils and bring everything where Eggsy sat. He placed it all on the coffee table and watched as his husband tucked in before Merlin even sat down.

Eggsy moaned loudly, “Oh my god. Our daughter and I thank you very much” He said and rubbed his belly.

He had taken a few bites of his own meal, but watched his mate. His heart swelled with love for his husband and unborn pup.

Pregnancy was a good look on Eggsy despite his constant verbal objections to carrying their child. Merlin knew deep down Eggsy was happy. His husband was radiating with pleasure everyday.

“What? Do I have something on me?” Eggsy looked at Merlin and his scent was going from pleased to self conscious in seconds.

“Nae. It’s just -- ye look so fucking perfect,” He smiled and saw a blush spread across Eggsy’s cheeks.

*

They finished eating and Merlin took care of the mess while his husband snuggled into the couch looking for a film that wouldn’t have him crying.

He sat next to Eggsy and his husband burrowed into his right side.

The Lion King was playing and as soon as Scar let go of Mufasa on the ledge Eggsy started to soak Merlin’s jumper as he hid his face in the crook of his neck.

Merlin just shook his head and scented his mate as Eggsy’s hormones took over his emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, name is the same as it is here! Requests and prompts are always welcome :) <3


End file.
